


Bermuda Triangle (Unfinished)

by obsessivemuch



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fic Graveyard, Romance, Soap Opera Cliche Challenge, challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-07-01
Updated: 2004-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivemuch/pseuds/obsessivemuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent's decision to send Conner and Ethan to the Bermuda Triangle so he can get close to Kira backfires spectacularly and results in something he would have preferred not to have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bermuda Triangle (Unfinished)

**Author's Note:**

> First published 7/1/2004 on LJ

The White Ranger paced in front of the viewing screen.  "While Mesogog is off attending to Anton Mercer’s business, I’m in charge."

"I didn’t hear him leave you in charge," Zeltrax hissed insolently.

"What was that, number three?"  Trent paused to stare at the mechanical man.

Elsa smiled at the byplay.  Watching Zeltrax lose the coveted spot had made her whole week.  Still, it would never do to give the young upstart the power of her satisfaction.  "What do you have in mind, White Ranger?" she intervened coolly.

"A present for dear old dad, of course.  The destruction of the Power Rangers and Reefside," Trent answered, bringing up an image of the Rangers and Reefside.

"Because you think you can succeed where we have failed?"  Zeltrax’s tone contained venomous sarcasm.

"Now, now, Zeltrax, let’s hear him out.  After all, if he succeeds, we will all benefit, and if he fails, well, it was his idea."

"Thanks for your support, Elsa," Trent said dryly.  "The Rangers can’t protect Reefside if they’re not in Reefside.  The first step is to remove them from the picture."  He pushed several buttons, and all that remained was the image of the town.

"And how do you propose to remove the Rangers?  Anywhere they go, they’ll be able to access their powers and call for help."  Elsa studied her nails with apparent boredom.

"Not anywhere."  Trent pulled up another image, this one of an uninhabited, overgrown island.  "This is one of Anton Mercer’s private islands located on the edge of the Bermuda Triangle.  In case you didn’t know, the Triangle is known for interfering with radio communications.  They wouldn’t have any access to help."

"And their powers?  I doubt the Triangle would interfere with their links to the Dino Gem powers."

Trent rubbed his own bracelet absently.  "Well, they’ll probably still be able to transform, but it won’t be any help to them since they can’t contact home base or call their Zords.  They’ll be practically powerless since they don’t have the power to teleport or anything.  And the radio interference will affect the ability to track them, too."

Elsa found herself somewhat impressed by the thoroughness of his plan, but Zeltrax remained dubious.  "I suppose you want us to capture the four Rangers for you."  

"No, you only need to grab two of the three core Rangers who fight in Zord battles.  Black doesn’t control or fight in a Zord and he could be a resource on the island so he’s not important.  You would absolutely need to grab Red since he’s the leader and he controls the main Zord.  And if you grab Blue, that would leave Ki – Yellow who is a soft touch.  Without her teammates to support her, she’ll be weak as a kitten and easy to beat."  Trent looked pleased by the rationale.  "Yeah, you two will grab Red and Blue and transport them to the island via the invisiportal I’ve set up."

"And then?"

"And then we’ll send down a monster to level the city, making Black and Yellow split their time between trying unsuccessfully to find the other and fighting a monster with a single Zord.  Divide and conquer – not enough villains have respect for the classics."  Trent smirked triumphantly at the lackeys.

"Fine," Zeltrax grumbled, watching the White Ranger set the invisiportal coordinates.

In Reefside, a very different sort of conversation was taking place as Conner and Kira strolled along the beach.  "So I told Randall I was late to class because I was helping a little old lady cross the street."

Kira snorted with laughter.  "Did she actually buy that old line?"

"Of course, she believed me so much that she gave me detention for being such a Boy Scout."  Conner rolled his eyes.  "She is such a psycho.  Why did they have to bring her in to be the new principal?  Principal Green would have believed me."

Kira shrugged, not particularly interested in Randall’s motives.  "Maybe she’s here to make us all crazy or expel us from school."  Stooping to pick up a shell, she hurled it into the water.  "She might succeed, too, if Mesogog keeps sending monsters at the worst possible times.  She could kick us out of school for truancy, and I don’t think even Dr. O could get us out of that one."

A comfortable silence fell as they continued their walk down the beach.  Conner spoke first, noticing Kira’s contemplative expression.  "What are you thinking about?"

Her smile reflected a hundred different emotions, sorrow, joy, pride, heartache, and others he could never name.  "I was just thinking about how this school year has been nothing like I imagined."

"Yeah, between Randall, Dr. O, the Dino Gems, Mesogog, who would have ever thought we would become superheroes and that we would have the chance to know one of the original Rangers?"

"But there’s something more to it than even that, Conner, beyond the powers and the monsters – I’ve changed, you’ve changed, even Ethan has changed.  Do we still resemble the people we were on that innocent September day?"

Conner could have contributed a whole spiel about how the changes weren’t for the worse, but instead he merely said, "Yes, we do.  I still love soccer, you still sing all the time, and Ethan is still addicted to video games."

She gave him an exasperated look, but she continued to muse out loud, "I certainly never would have dreamed that we would have anything in common, and being friends – that was so far beyond believability that it almost makes sense.  Now I can’t imagine not being able to tease you about bad hair days or mock Ethan’s attachment to virtual reality.  It’s like you’ve become a part of me, which is weird because we’ve only been friends for such a short time.  I never expected you two to become so essential when we started this whole superhero gig."  He nodded silently, knowing exactly what she meant.  "And the changes don’t stop there.  There’s the whole Trent thing – it’s changed me, too."

"Are you in love with him?"  Conner’s question was hesitant.

Kira breathed deeply and thought about his question.  Trent was such a sore subject with Conner that she almost never discussed him in Conner’s presence unless it was Ranger-related.  She talked to Ethan, Hayley, and even Dr. O occasionally.  Yet this time she heard no malice, hatred, or judgment – all she heard was a friend trying to understand.  
"Well, it never had the chance to get that far, did it?  We never went on a date or kissed or did anything remotely romantic."

"That’s not really an answer," he said gently.

Finding his sensitivity to be strangely alarming, Kira gazed at the waves crashing against the shoreline.  "No, it wasn’t love.  It was a crush, then it was a friendship, and I think we both saw the possibility of something more.  But it was never love."

"I would say, ‘How sweet,’ but really, the idea of love makes me want to vomit," an unwelcome voice intruded.

Instinctively, Conner and Kira fell back into defensive stances.  "No one cares what you think, Elsa," Kira said, glaring at the villain.

"Not even the White Ranger?" Zeltrax sneered, remembering the blossoming romance.  "That is who you were talking about, right?"

Kira stiffened angrily, but bony hands immobilized her body before she could attack.  A quick glance at Conner found him struggling with an army of his own Tyrannodrones.  "Let me go," she said shrilly.  "I’ve already seen that creepy lab more than I ever wanted to."    

"And give up our prize?  I don’t think so.  The White Ranger sent us to retrieve you," Zeltrax answered.

Kira’s eyes widened at that little tidbit of news.  She had no idea why Trent would want her for any reason except her destruction.  Lifting her chin imperiously, she stared at the villain with no fear.  "You seem to be moving down in the world, Zeltrax, if you’re taking orders from Trent."

Zeltrax hissed with rage and nodded toward the Tyrannodrones.  One neatly twisted her arm behind her back, nearly snapping the fragile bone.  Her face screwed up with pain, her eyes filled with tears, but she would not give voice to the pain, denying Zeltrax the satisfaction he wanted so desperately.

Horrified, Conner gazed at his best friend’s raw pain and struggled against his captors.  "Don’t take her when you can have me," he called, gaining Elsa’s attention.

She moved in front of him and ran a single sharp fingernail down his face.  "Oh my, how noble," she clucked.  "Now the question is why?  Are you a leader protecting his teammate?  The big strong boy trying to save the weak little girl?  Or is there something more?"

Zeltrax stomped all over her innuendo.  "There is no choice to be made, fool.  We’re taking you both."

"I don’t think so.  Dino . . ."  Gags suddenly covered their mouths, preventing the transformation words.  

"Much better although that was a nice try," Elsa said pertly before she turned to Zeltrax.  "He wanted us to grab the Blue Ranger, not the Yellow Ranger.  What game are you playing?"  
   
"I don’t see the Blue Ranger anywhere, do you?  And grabbing the Yellow one instead will undermine his plan, Elsa."  He failed to add that he hoped the White Ranger would suffer from the loss of his girlfriend.

Elsa offered him a rare smile.  "That sounds like an excellent plan, Zeltrax.  He did say that he needed two of them, and only the Red Ranger was absolutely essential.  He only recommended that we take the Blue one."

"Indeed.  Take them to the portal," Zeltrax ordered the Tyrannodrones.

But Rangers to the depths of their souls, Conner and Kira fought hard to free themselves.  Bored of the game, Elsa pulled her sword and put the blade to Kira’s throat.  Conner stilled instantly.  "If you two don’t go quietly, I’ll kill one of you and leave the living Ranger with the dead body.  Between the smell and guilt, I doubt you’d last long.  But if you’re smart, you’ll shut up to stay alive.  Where you’re going, you’re going to want the company."

The two Rangers exchanged helpless glances before they stopped fighting completely, not trusting Elsa at all.  But on the other side of the portal, all they found was a beach surrounded by fierce vegetation.

"Let me get this straight.  You took us from the beach and brought us to the beach.  That doesn’t quite track," Kira said as her gag was removed.

"It’s more like your own private beach, far from civilization, your friends, your mentor, and your Zords," Elsa replied in a silky tone.

"I hope you die slowly, Rangers," Zeltrax spat angrily.  The henchmen and Tyrannodrones jumped through the invisiportal.

Conner used his super speed to try to reach the invisiportal, but it closed a microsecond before he touched it.  "Damn," he swore, returning to Kira’s side as she glanced at him.  "Sorry."

"No, I think damn just about covers it."  She smiled weakly at him.   "Why didn’t they take our morphers?"

"Maybe they don’t think they’ll work here," Conner said.  "Dino Thunder Power-Up, Ha!"

Kira found herself face-to-face with the Red Ranger.  "There goes that theory," she said as he removed his helmet.

He brought the communicator up to his mouth.  "Dr. O, Ethan, Hayley, are you guys there?  We could use your help."  Nothing but static answered, and Conner gave Kira a worried look.  "Our powers are pretty useless if we can’t call the others."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you can guess that the end result would have been Kira/Conner after they got off the island and defeated Trent once and for all.


End file.
